


La professionale amministratrice delegata e il soldato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata a Princess Monster.Una scenetta un po' fluff e un po' romantica tra Virginia Pepper Potts e Steven Rogers.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	La professionale amministratrice delegata e il soldato

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Castelli in aria

La professionale amministratrice delegata e il soldato

Pepper sentì singhiozzare, inarcò un sopracciglio e si leccò le labbra. Appoggiò la ventiquattrore nera sopra il tavolino e si diresse in quella direzione.

\- Tony e gli altri Avengers dovrebbero essere usciti – pensò. Raggiunse la porta e la aprì. Steve dall’altra parte si voltò di scatto facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo, chiuse gli occhi e si pulì il viso umido di lacrime con la mano.

“Lei signorina è?” chiese. Pepper alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciocche oro rosso ai lati del suo capo.

“Virginia Pepper Potts” disse con tono professionale. Steve aveva sulle spalle lo scudo e le bretelle che lo tenevano ritto gli stringevano le braccia nude e muscolose. Rogers si passò la mani sui pantaloni e si voltò, guardando la finestra davanti a sé. La luce pallida e biancastra del sole invernale illuminava la sua figura muscolosa, con la schiena curva e piegata in avanti.

“Io sono Steven Rogers. E’ un piacere conoscere la fidanzata di Stark” disse. Pepper si mordicchiò il labbro vermiglio e si massaggiò il capo.

“Non siamo più fidanzati. Sono solo la sua assistente delegata” rispose. Si sedette accanto a Steve e si piegò in avanti. Dalla gonna grigia del tailleur estrasse un fazzolettino di pizzo candido con ricamate le proprie iniziali e lo porse al capitano.

“Tenga” sussurrò. Steve avvampò e lo prese, strofinando il mento sul petto, i muscoli del collo erano gonfi e tesi.

“Pensavo che dopo Ultron voi foste andati a farvi una gita in una casetta di campagna” biascicò. Pepper si rialzò in piedi facendo cigolare il letto, raggiunse la finestra e aprì la tendina.

“Quella vita non fa per Tony. Mi ha chiamato e mi ha fatto intendere che si sente troppo una brutta persona per rovinare la vita anche a me. E’ sempre stato abbastanza egocentrico da non lasciarmi scelta e sì che lo sa che era l’unica persona che anche io avessi” disse. Aprì la finestra facendo entrare l’aria gelida. Si voltò verso Steve e si grattò la guancia.

“Vuole uscire? Questa stanza ha bisogno di cambiare aria, ma lei è mezzo nudo, non vorrei si prendesse qualcosa” disse. Rogers si passò il fazzolettino sopra il naso, sfregandolo fino ad arrossare la pelle.

“Non mi posso ammalare con il siero, grazie. Si chiede perché io sia qui, invece che con gli altri?” chiese. Pepper annuì e si voltò, guardando Steve stringere le ginocchia.

“Sto aspettando i New Avengers, oggi abbiamo un incontro. E’ per evitare vadano anche loro per aiutare e distruggano la città. Non sono ancora pronti” biascicò.

“Mi dica, Tony ha distrutto anche i suoi castelli in aria? E’ per questo che … la vedo un po’ depresso?” chiese Virgina. Steve guardò il viso di Pepper e negò con il capo.

“E’ morta la mia fidanzata da un mesetto a questa parte e … perciò … la ringrazio per il suo tatto” sussurrò. Potts si sporse verso di lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Quando sarà abbattuto, potrà contare su di me per sentirsi meglio”. Propose. Steve le sorrise, piegando le labbra carnose e rosate.

“E ci conto che lei faccia lo stesso” rispose.

 


End file.
